Seven month
by Sappire Forest
Summary: The partying of fairy tail has been going on for seven month! For heavens sake, I know that they should celebrate when a "dead" friend come back and that Lissana is the sweetest person ever, but that is such an overkill. Today, I came in to the guild and my new best friend Lissana have a deadly look on her face. And Natsu is coming over this doesn't feel like a good day.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

**Author's Note**

**Hey minna! Sappire here! I just started to watch fairy tail, its a great series right? This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if u don't like it. Criticism and reviews are highly taken so thank you!**

Lucy P.O.V

Seven month! It has been seven month since they talked to me. The only people who has talked to me these seven month after Lissana came are: Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Master, and surprisingly Lissana. Now that Levy don't talk to me anymore, Lissana has became my BFF. Five month ago I became a S-Class mage and became the top of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Today, I came into the guild as usual, Lissana had this angry look on her face and I knew something bad was going to happen. Suddenly Team Natsu came to me, I was surprised because they haven't talked to me for seven month now. Erza said," Lucy, we want Lissana to join our team. I said," sure, I would be happy to have another friend in the team. Natsu bluntly cut me off. Lucy we are kicking you off the team. Team Natsu is for strong people, you always hide behind your spirit and we always have to save you. You were always a replacement for Lissana. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I told myself Lucy you can't cry, you can't seem weak in front of them. I forced a smile on my face. Yes, I am weak I said. Lissana came out of nowhere and slapped Natsu, everyone was shocked. In that moment I had ran out the guild and went to my apartment. At the guild, Lissana screamed," HAVE YOU EVEN TALKED TO LUCY IN THE LAST SEVEN MONTH? NO, SHE IS STRONGET THEN ALL OF YOU GUYS TOGETHER, FIVE MONTH AGO SHE BECAME THE TOP OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS. Natsu laughed," Lissana I almost believed you, nice joke, but that weakling will never be a wizard saint, much less then beat me.

At my apartment, I summoned Virgo to help me pack, and Loke to tell the Council that I died of a disease. My spirits didn't question me but quietly did what I told them to do. I went on a train leaving a letter for each of the people who cared for me and one letter for team natsu.

After many hours on the train, I got off at a forest. I've been thinking on the train that even though I am the strongest in Fiore, I still need to train. And when I get back I'll beat team natsu to pulp before they even know what happened

**I hope u liked it. I'll update weekly! Reviews are highly wanted!**

**-Sappire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there Sapphire is here well here is the next chapter!**

I got to a waterfall, it was sparkling clean and as dip my feet in to the water, a roar came to me," WHO DARES ENTER MY TERRITORY" thinking it was a beast I turned around to attack, but I saw a golden dragon sparkling in the sunshine. I thoughts dragons were extinct as the dragon suddenly change its mind and changed into a human, I stuttered" where did that dragon go?" The pretty woman in a golden dress laughed , that was me. She asked me why was I here,( btw she told the dragon that she had unintentionally came into her territory). I told her my story and she said do you want to become stronger then you are now. I said yes, she said I am the queen of a realms and do u want to be my apprentice? I nodded, she said good get ready for hard training because I have chosen you as THE ONE.

I got on to Celestial's back and went through a portal that goes to the dragon realm! When we got there the patrol dragons bowed down to Celestial, My Queen they said humbly.I look in awe at the beautiful land. Suddenly, Celestial roared and I saw black dots in the sky getting larger as they got closer. As they got close enough I saw that they are dragons. As a circle of dragon circled around me I felt terrified as they shadowed over me. I think as all the dragons gathered around me the red one stepped forward and said," is this THE ONE?" Celestial nodded as all the other dragons came forward to get a close look at me. The black colored dragon roared this one has a strong aura. They the light blue dragon came forward and sniffed she asked do you know Wendy? I stuttered out a yes. Then I learned who is Igneel Metalicca and Grandeeny. Celestial said to me, you'll be training with each of the dragons for 2 weeks then I'll bring you to the fairy realm and learn fairy magic. Then you will learn wof slaying, demon slaying, Arc of time, etc. With most of the lost magic and some magic like color magic and mind reading ones.

After nine years I learned all kinds of magic, I have totally changed my style too. Now I wear a black cloak and underneath I wear a white and gold shirt with black jeans. I now have a exceed, she is white and light blue, having small swirls of light blue, she can attack and turn into a human. Now that I'm done with training I can go and get revenge. But I think I'll join another guild. Tomorrow, the dragons are sending me hair now changes color according to my mood. And my waist long hair is tied in to a ponytail.

The next dayThe dragons sent me off with a party, as a gift Celestial gave me eight pretty limiters. She said to not take them all off unless it gets very serious. The limiters are bracelets, earrings, and anklets. When I went to the land i was once in. I found this mansion and bought it, I walked around shopping until I reached a huge sign. SABERT  
OOTH.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Real World

Suddenly, a idea came into my head, I can join this guild and battle fairy tail. I walked in wearing my black cloak. As I open the door the whole guild turned to look at me. Surprisingly, I saw Wendy and Lisanna in the bar. I hid my surprise and walked straight until I got stopped by Minerva. She glared what are you doing here. I said I want to join this guild. Minerva asked are you strong, I stated a yes. She said Prove it. Suddenly Rufus attacked me with his magic. I quickly dodged it. Then Sting and Orga came on and attacked, this time I ate the attacks and the whole guild looked at me wide eyed. How did you do that. As they said that I quickly attacked with my arc of time and no one heard me. Suddenly, Sting and Orga was nowwhere to be seen only with two shapes that same as them on the ground. Minerva pronounced you are strong, the master's office is upstairs to the right. I walked up there and opened the door. Master Jiemma growled who are you and why and you here. I quickly took off the hood and said in a sweet voice, uncle do you not remember me?

* * *

(Time Skip)

I was in a room with Minerva, Lisanna, and Wendy were in a room. Minerva glared why do you want us here. I quickly flipped off my hood. Min-chan, Wendy, Lisanna do you not remember me? Suddenly, I got crushed by people hugging me. Lu-chan where were you all these years. I directed a question back. Lisanna and Wendy explain that after I left the guild they found that the guild that was there before is gone and they had left. Master Jiemma let them join. Then they asked how do I know Minerva, I said we are cousins, Min-chan added in yes we are cousins we trained together when we were little.

Then Minerva thought of an idea why don't you keep your identity a secret and make a fake name. I squealed that would be a great idea. Guys how about we all get another look with the help of Cancer and a new name, then we can join Fairy Tail to help me get revenge. Minerva quickly agreed. Wendy being like a sister to me supported me but Lisanna was a little reluctant, I reassured her that I will tell Mira about it and not hurt Elfman since they didn't actually ignore me. Lisanna then said then lets get started.

After we got Master Jiemma's permission and temporarily removing our guild marks.

I called out Cancer and I changed my hair platinum blonde with pink highlights. I didn't cut my hair because my hair was waist length. Wendy cut her hair to her back and she changed it to black with purple highlights. Minerva dyed her hair white and had back length hair with yellow highlights. Lisanna had grew her hair to back length, then cut it to her shoulders, and dyed it brown with red highlights. Now Lisanna is called Silver, Minerva is called Jessica, I am called Celeste and finally  
Wendy is called Violet.

Now that we are ready we left and bought a huge mansion with the money we had and moved in to we shopped for new cloth now that everyone is older Wendy wore a tank top with ripped blue shorts. Minerva wore a t shirt with shorts. And Lisanna wore a t shirt with ripped jeans, and I was wearing a tank top with a jean jacket on top and faded jeans, on top of that we all wore a similar black cloak. I had placed telepathy on them and had told them what I did while I was we walked into the front door of the guild and I heard screaming and shouting inside. I sighed it hasn't changed huh? Then on the count of three we pushed the door open and suddenly silence fell across the guild.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well here is the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it. please review I have gotton over 200 hundred views in the last chapter but not even ten reviews. Please send me some and ideas. And since I have no idea how to make a poll please most who you want to get paired with who by pm me or just say it in the reviews. So far I think I'll make it either: Rogue, Natsu, Sting , Rufus, or someone from Sabertooth.( Oh and maybe Zeref if enough of you guys choose Zeref I'll make the team meet him some some how XP) - Sappire**


End file.
